Heat? No no
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Rasa iba Izuku ketika melihat seekor anjing yang meringkuk di bawah tumpukan salju dan memilih untuk membawa hewan itu pulang bersamanya. Er.. kenapa kau ada di kamarku, Todoroki-kun? Warning(s) Inside. BL/Sho-ai/Yaoi


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Heat? No.. no.. © Shin Aoi**

 **Todoroki Shōto x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada. Inu!** **Shōto**

Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

Ini adalah musim dingin pertama yang Izuku lalui sebagai murid Yuuei. Pelatihan dasar kepahlawanan di cuaca dingin dan penuh dengan salju ternyata benar-benar tidak bisa ia remehkan. Sepasang kakinya berjalan menuju ke stasiun dengan tertatih. Ia merasa kedua kakinya terasa melemas seolah tak sanggup menopang kembali berat tubuhnya.

Izuku memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas menuju ke stasiun, karena ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bergelung di bawah _kotatsu_. Kakinya berjalan dengan perlahan melewati sebuah gang sempit yang minim pencahayaan bahkan sinar matahari pun tidak sampai kedalamnya. Netra kehijauannya memandang sekitar. Salju yang menumpuk di sepanjang gang ini membuktikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang sudi untuk sekedar mengeruknya.

Saat ia sampai di ujung gang itu, tubuhnya membatu. Biner hijau lumutnya melihat seekor anjing berukuran sedang yang terlihat kedinginan. Anjing tersebut meringkuk di bawah tumpukan salju yang menggunung. Dengan cepat Izuku menggendong anjing itu dan memeluknya, mencoba menghangatkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya.

 _Kasihan sekali.. apakah orang tuamu meninggalkanmu disini?_

Sesampainya di rumah, Izuku disambut dengan kesunyian. Masih dengan menggendong anjing tersebut ia berjalan menuju kedapur. Di sana ia melihat sebuah _sticky notes_ berwarna hijau bertuliskan, 'Izuku, _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_ pergi berbelanja dulu _ne_.. _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_ telah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu'.

Ah.. Ibunya pergi. Izuku menatap anjing yang masih bergetar di pelukannya. Setelah melepas mantel dan seragam yang ia kenakan, Izuku pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan memandikan anjing itu dengan air hangat bersamanya.

Sepasang tangannya dengan terampil mengusap bulu milik anjing yang baru saja ia pungut. Setelah diperhatikan, ternyata bulunya lebat juga. Perhatian Izuku tertuju pada warna bulu anjing yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berpikir jika warnanya unik sekali... Apakah bulunya er... diwarnai?

Izuku tertawa garing dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang menghantui kepalanya. Salah satu tangan meraih selimut tebal yang tak jauh dari jangkauan dan menyelimuti anjing itu agar tubuhnya menghangat.

Izuku mengusap sisi moncong anjing itu dengan lembut seolah tak ingin menyakitinya dan ia dapat mendengar dengkuran nyaman keluar dari moncongnya. Meskipun warna bulunya terbilang aneh, namun tetap saja Izuku dibuat takjub terhadapnya. Warna seputih salju yang dihiasi sedikit warna merah darah. Selain itu, setelah dilihat dengan teliti, ras anjing ini bukankah termasuk jenis _siberian husky_?

Izuku membiarkan anjing itu berbaring di ranjang miliknya dengan berbalut selimut tebal sedangkan dirinya pun pergi menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan yang bisa dimakan oleh hewan karnivora tersebut. Lelaki mungil bersurai hijau gelap itu membuka lemari pendingin dan mendapatkan sekantung daging segar di dalamnya.

Izuku berpikir, apakah anjing itu akan menyukai makanan yang dibuatnya? Kalau pergi ke _pet shop_ pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Selain itu, sepertinya cuaca di luar sedang buruk dan salju turun dengan lebat lalu ibunya pasti pulang telat. Akhirnya Izuku pun menentukan pilihannya dengan tetap memasak sekantung daging mentah itu menjadi bola-bola daging kering.

Tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya, Izuku pun melepas apron yang melekat ditubuhnya lalu membawa sepiring kecil bola-bola daging itu menuju kamar. Ia bersenandung kecil dan berpikir nama apa yang akan ia berikan kepada anjing itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Shiro?" monolognya.

Mungkin karena warna putih adalah dominan warna bulunya. Selain itu, Izuku merasa familiar dengan mata milik makhluk berbulu tersebut. Ia memiliki iris heterokrom berwarna abu-abu dan _turqouise_. Warna itu... seperti warna mata dari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Ahaha.. mungkin hanya kebetulan." Izuku tertawa renyah dan kembali mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

Kakinya berhenti begitu sampai di depan kamar. Dengan semangat, Izuku memutar kenop dan berujar pelan memanggil nama yang sudah ia tentukan untuk si _siberian husky_.

"Shiro, aku dat—"

Ucapannya terpotong begitu melihat sosok yang sungguh ia kenal didalam kamarnya. Terduduk di ranjang dan menatap lurus ke arahnya.

 _A-apa yang terjadi?! B-bukankah tadi ia hanya memungut anjing yang tergeletak tak berdaya dipinggir jalan? Tapi apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa orang itu ada dikamarnya? Dan lagi, APA-APAAN_ NEKO _―_ _TIDAK_ _―_ INU MIMI _YANG ADA DIATAS KEPALANYA?! EKOR YANG BERKIBAS ITU JUGA APA?_

KENAPA LELAKI PEMILIK QUIRK GANDA YANG MERANGKAP SEBAGAI LELAKI TERKUAT DI KELASNYA

 _―_ _selain Kacchan_ _―_ _ADA DI APARTEMENNYA? DI KAMARNYA?!  
_  
Netra _emerald_ Izuku seakan berputar. Ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang imajiner yang melingkar di atas kepalanya yang mengeluarkan banyak asap karena _overthinking_. Tubuhnya seakan dipaku ditempat. Ia terlalu syok untuk sekedar bersuara, sehingga teriakan yang barusan ia keluarkan hanya bergema di kepala saja.

"Midoriya..."

Bariton pria itu seketika menyadarkan dirinya. Pundak menegak dan tubuhnya sedikit berjengit, lalu iris hijau miliknya pun kembali fokus.

"T-Todoroki... _kun_? a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"... harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu."

Paras Izuku menyiratkan kebingungan yang mendalam soal ini. Lelaki yang masih terduduk dengan santai di atas ranjangnya sesekali memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Todoroki menyisir surai merahnya ke belakang, memperlihatkan bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya dengan jelas. Telinga berbulu yang berada diatas kepalanya pun sesekali bergerak.

"Kemari, Midoriya." Tandasnya.

Intonasi yang dikeluarkan Todoroki seolah menyihir Izuku untuk menurutinya dan berjalan mendekat. Meletakkan sepiring bola-bola daging itu di atas _kotatsu_ , Izuku pun mendekat kearah Todoroki yang masih terdiam diatas ranjang. Lelaki yang mewarisi _quirk one for all_ itu duduk di ranjangnya berhadapan dengan Todoroki. Pipi lelaki mungil itu merona menatap sepasang telinga berwarna merah-putih yang terlihat halus.

Sebelah tangannya terulur secara tidak sadar. Atensinya tersita oleh sepasang _inumimi_ asli milik Todoroki yang terlihat sangat _fuwa-fuwa_.

 _Aku ingin menyentuhnya.._

"Midoriya.."

"Y-YA?!" Terkesiap, Izuku segera menjauhkan tangan yang tadinya hendak meraih wajah Todoroki dan mencoba menyentuh _telinga_ nya.

"Tenanglah, Midoriya.. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu― _tidak untuk saat ini.._ " lanjutnya dalam hati.

Izuku memainkan jarinya gugup. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Todoroki yang saat ini tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Hingga sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat meraih sisi Izuku dan menggamit dagunya. Si helai _white-red_ memaksa Izuku untuk menatap dirinya ternyata.

"Jadi.. bisa kau jelaskan mengapa aku tiba-tiba berada di kamarmu? Aku tidak mengingat apapun."

Izuku mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Todoroki dan sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari agar keduanya tidak saling bertatap mata. Entah mengapa, Izuku merasakan jika sosok lelaki yang kini berada di hadapannya sungguh memiliki aura yang tidak menyenangkan.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_... kau tidak mengingat apapun?"

Todoroki mengangguk pelan dan mengobservasi sedikit kamar Izuku. Banyak sekali poster hingga figure All Might yang terpasang di setiap sudut dan dinding kamar milik pemuda mungil yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Midoriya... tataplah orang yang sedang mengajakmu berbicara."

Izuku membatu dan mengangguk patuh lalu mulai menjelaskan kepada Todoroki bagaimana ia bisa sampai ada di kamarnya. Mendengar cerita yang Izuku sampaikan kepadanya membuat Todoroki menghela nafas. Tangannya melepaskan cengkraman di dagu Izuku dan menatap langit-langit kamar si netra _emerald_.

"Midoriya.. Anjing yang kau pungut di gang kecil itu adalah aku."

Izuku terdiam dan tertawa geli setelahnya. Hal itu membuat Todoroki muram. "Ahaha.. candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu.. Todoroki- _kun_.."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Midoriya."

Todoroki menatap lelaki mungil itu tajam. Tangannya dengan cepat mengunci pergerakan Izuku dan menindihnya di ranjang beralaskan seprai berwarna putih. Seulas seringai tercipta di sudut bibirnya.

"T-Todoroki- _k-kun_?!"

Izuku meronta, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Todoroki pada pergelangan tangannya, namun mustahil. Sebelah tangannya tidak berguna disaat seperti ini. Ia bisa saja menggunakan _one for all_. Tapi, Izuku tidak ingin melukai pemuda yang tengah menindihnya itu.

Biner hijaunya menatap Todoroki dengan horor. _Jadi, telinga dan ekor itu asli?!_

"Sepertinya aku terkena serangan _quirk_ yang dapat merubah seseorang menjadi binatang saat berlatih bersama di agensi milik ayahku."  
 _  
Memangnya quirk yang seperti itu ada?!  
_  
Izuku menjerit dalam hati.

 _Apa yang dijelaskan oleh Todoroki-_ kun _sangatlah tidak masuk akal. T-tunggu! Tunggu dulu! K-kemana tanganmu pergi, Todoroki-_ kun _!_

Si helai dua warna hanya cuek melihat ekspresi wajah Izuku yang dirundung kepanikan luar biasa. Sebelah tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menggerayangi tubuh bagian depan milik Izuku. Terutama di daerah perutnya.

"Kau hangat, Midoriya.."

Rona merah sudah merambati wajah Izuku bahkan hingga telinganya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk sekedar membalas perkataan Todoroki. Mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya pun terasa sulit.

"Midoriya.. aku lapar."

Seakan terlupa dengan perbuatan yang saat ini dilakukan Todoroki terhadapnya, Izuku pun tersenyum sumringah dan mengatakan pada Todoroki kalau ia membawa sepiring penuh bola-bola daging kering. Dengan ramah ia mencoba menawarkan makanan yang tadinya ia buat untuk Shiro.

"Todoroki- _kun_ ingin mencoba bola-bola daging yang kubuat? Yah.. meskipun tadinya aku membuat itu untuk Shiro _'sih_." Izuku tertawa kecil dengan keadaan tangan dikunci dan telentang diatas kasur. Oh, jangan lupa kalau Todoroki berada di atas tubuhnya. Menindihnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan... tapi aku ingin Midoriya."

Izuku berhuh-ria. Biner kehijauannya menatap Todoroki bingung. Ia berpikir jika apa maksud dari pernyataannya baru saja.

" _A-ano.._ T-Todoroki- _kun_... J-jangan-jangan k-kau kanibal? T-tidak! J-jangan memakanku Todoroki- _kun_! Dagingku tidak enak!"

Todoroki tertawa pelan dan Izuku terdiam. Manik emeraldnya menatap lekat ekspresi wajah yang jarang ditunjukkan lelaki panas-dingin itu. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk memakanmu, Midoriya."

Izuku memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan entah bagaimana ia kembali lupa dengan keadaannya sekarang. Todoroki menyeringai kecil lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Izuku.

"Aku ingin makan Midoriya... kebetulan aku mendapat _heat_ pertama hari ini."

Satu jilatan basah mendarat di perpotongan leher Izuku lalu, satu tangan Todoroki yang terdiam kembali bergerak aktraktif di sekitaran dada dan perut Izuku.

"A-ah.. nn.. t-tunggu dulu.."

Todoroki menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap Izuku diam. Lelaki mungil didepannya terlihat mencoba untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun sepertinya ia mengurungkan niatnya. Begitu biner hijau tuanya mengalihkan pandangan dari Todoroki, ia pun mulai mencicit pelan.

"T-Todoroki- _k-kun_... b-benarkah ini _h-heat_ pertamamu?"

Todoroki mengangguk polos dengan wajah memerah, terlihat menahan nafsunya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan yang lelaki itu tahu ia ingin segera menandai Izuku untuk segera menjadi miliknya, sebelum salah satu dari _mereka_ merebut malaikat di depannya ini. Tsk.. mengingat hal itu membuat Todoroki kesal setengah mati.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_ ...?"

Panggilan lemah yang terdengar memohon—sebenarnya Izuku tidak bermaksud seperti itu—dari Izuku menghancurkan pertahanan terakhir yang dibangunnya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Todoroki melucuti satu persatu helai pakaian Izuku hingga tidak tersisa satu helai pakaian pun yang menempel di tubuh moleknya.

Bibir si helai dua warna menggoda perpotongan leher Izuku, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan manis yang begitu menggiurkan. Jilatan kecil menutup kecupan itu dan beralih ke gigitan kasar hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Izuku memekik dibuatnya, ia merasa gigi-gigi tumpul milik Todoroki mengoyak perpotongan lehernya.

"S-sakit..."

Si pemilik _quirk_ es dan api mengecup sudut bibir Izuku dan berujar lembut. "Izinkan aku memilikimu, Midoriya.."

Bisikan itu bagaikan sebuah perintah ditelinga Izuku, bisikan manis dari sang iblis yang mampu membuat mangsanya bertekuk lutut mematuhinya.

Mengangguk dengan patuh, Izuku mengiyakan permintaan lelaki dihadapannya seraya bergumam " _Ha'i.._ "

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _a/n : oneshot yang dah lama mendem di folder rahasia dan akhirnya Ao memilih untuk memublishnya /plak_

 _Yosh! Semoga tidak terlalu vulgar wwwww kalo ini menyalahi rating T pm Ao aja yap, nanti Ao bakal ganti ratingnya ke M muehehehehe_

 _Lalu, abaikan judulnya tolong... :" /digeplak_

 _Last, mind to review?_

* * *

 **Omake!**

Izuku terpaksa berangkat ke sekolah dengan sehelai syal yang melingkari lehernya. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya melihat bekas gigitan liar milik Todoroki terekspos dengan bebas. Mungkin jika hanya memar kecil akibat gigitan buasnya, Izuku masih dapat mengakali dengan memasang plester luka.

Namun, bagaimana dengan tiga gigitan melingkar dan empat kissmark yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru leher jenjang Izuku? Haruskah ia menutupi lehernya dengan perban? Astaga, jika orang lain melihat penampilannya yang seperti itu mungkin Izuku akan dikira gila atau sedang dalam masa penyembuhan akibat kecelakaan hebat.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, Izuku pun menarik kursi yang biasa ia tempati dikelas 1-A. Menghela nafas pelan dan perhatiannya pun teralih dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Todoroki- _kun_?"

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mengamati syal yang berwarna kuning pucat dengan sengit. " _A-ano.._ T-Todoroki- _k-kun_?"

Lelaki itu bergumam, menyauti panggilan Izuku. Namun, perhatiannya masih terpaku pada syal yang dipakai oleh si hijau tua. Izuku berpikir apa yang sekarang berada di pikiran lelaki bersurai dwi warna tersebut? Dan.. Ah, setelah dilihat lebih jelas ternyata sepasang telinga anjing berbeda warna milik Todoroki juga telah menghilang? Syukurlah...

Tetapi... ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Hal itu terbukti, karena sejak kemarin Izuku selalu tidak dapat tidur nyenyak akibat rasa ingin tahunya akan hal ini. Apakah lebih baik jika ia bertanya kepada Todoroki?

" _A-ano.._ T-Todoroki- _kun_?"

Izuku memilih untuk bertanya saja. Karena ini menyangkut kedamaian dalam hal tidur malamnya yang berharga.

"Hm?"

"Ng.. a-anu.. a-apakah setelah _inu-mimi_ mu menghilang, kau masih merasakan _heat_?"

Izuku merona sempurna. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap sesuatu. Sementara Todoroki, ia menatap Izuku dengan ekspresi normal dan berkata "Tidak. Sebenarnya, tidak ada _heat_ sama sekali."

"H-huh?"

Izuku termangu. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Kedua telinga miliknya masih berfungsi dengan normal bukan?!

Selagi Izuku sibuk dengan pikirannya, Todoroki pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Izuku dan berbisik lirih "Memangnya salah jika aku ingin menjadikan dirimu sebagai milikku, Midoriya?"

 **Omake end.**


End file.
